Kissing A Sociopath
by II Escape F A T E II
Summary: What I imagine happening between Caine and Diana after LIES. I had to write it, being the hopeless CainexDiana fan I am. It's set post LIES, so it has major spoilers for the third book of the GONE series!


**Okay, so, this was my first ever fanfic for GONE, set right after LIES. I decided that the way Micheal Grant had left us all on edge with Diana and Caine was getting to me, and so I decided to make a little fanfic on what happens afterward. Please don't read unless you've read LIES!**

Diana groggily rubbed her head as she hit the ground. Yes, she could really feel the love radiating from Caine by being hurled at the ground. True, she had fallen off a cliff right after admitting her love for Caine, but it hadn't been on purpose. He could have been a bit gentler putting her back on land instead of throwing her twnety feet in the air and then letting her crash on the ground.

As she got up, she wiped the dirt off her clothes, but it didn't really make much of a difference. They were bloodstained, torn, and stunk like h*ll. A little dirt wasn't going to feel out of place, nor was it going to make her appearance look any worse or better. Finally, she turned her gaze back to Caine, and she didn't have to wait long until he spoke.

"You jumped off a cliff," he stated, staring at her, mouth slightly open. She could see hints of anger in his eyes, but she knew that her previous words were keeping him somewhat calm.

"Fell," she corrected before continuing. "But yeah, I did. Want a medal for that, Captain Obvious?" she mocked, rolling her dark eyes. Oh, how she loved to constantly do this to him. But as usual, Caine wasn't amused by her sarcasm. Instead, he moved on to a topic she really did not want to talk about.

"Did you mean it?" he asked, an eyebrow raised, looking at her, searching for an answer on her face. She sighed, and decided to try and stall as much as she could.

"I'm sorry Caine..." she could see his whole body tense and so she continued on. "But I didn't really think you'd want a medal, I don't have any with me right now with your name on it." She saw his whole relax once more and she smirked. However, she saw his mouth turn into a deep frown, and noticed that he was getting pretty impatient, and angry. And those were the two worst emotions for Caine Soren to be feeling at the same time.

"You know what I meant," he said, and by his tone of voice, Diana could tell by his voice that his teeth were gritted. Letting out a low, deep sigh she continued.

"Yes, that would be why I said it," she retorted, sarcasm in her voice, but not as much as before. Her expression turned more serious. She looked at Caine as hard as he was her. "But I meant the other stuff too. I do love you Caine, but you are sick. Twisted. Really, reallt twisted." But from his expression, she knew all he had heard from her little speech was 'yes', and 'I love you'. God. She just stood there a moment, letting him taking it all in before she turned on her heel and headed back towards the large house, towards the food.

She had only walked a few feet away before she heard him ctch up to her and walk beside her.

She wanted to laugh so badly when she glanced over at his expression/ It was so conflicted. He was probably wondering right now whether or not he should make a move on her, whether or not she'd let him do so. Instead, she let out a soft snicker and stopped walking. Caine had always been awkward when it came to girls, especially Diana, and so she figured she would end his misery and make the desicion for him. Stepping closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in so close to his face that she could feel his shaky breathing on her. She took delight in his shocked face before she met her lips with his.

They kissed for several moments before she pulled away first, untangling herself from him completely. However, he was the first to speak.

"I thought you said I was a sick creep?" his words were more mocking than questioning. Diana's eyebrows raised. Caine's voice was pretty strong and cocky, seeing that his breathing had been pretty shaky mere moments before. But it didn't matter; Diana already had an answer.

"Oh, you are," she retorted, causing Caine's face to fall, before adding in, "But I guess I'll have to get used to kissing a sociopath."

Comments would be much appreciated! Please let me know what you think~


End file.
